Zelda (Super Smash Flash 2)
Zelda is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Her Final Smash is the Light Arrow. She can transform into Sheik. Her sprites in SSF2 are custom made and much like the case of , are based on her appearance in the game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess with major improvements. Zelda is currently ranked 17th on the current tier list(the highest ranking The Legend of Zelda character). Zelda has transcendent priority in a number of her attacks and strong kill moves in all of her smash attacks, the forward and back aerial versions of Lightning Kick and her dash attack. Zelda has arguably one of the best punish games in the current demo. She a controllable projectile in Din's Fire and can reflect projectiles with Nayru's Love. With this she can make her opponent approach her and stop their approach with naryu's love, neutral aerial, back aerial, forward aerial and her forward smash. She has one of the best edgeguarding options in the game and she is hard to edge guard due to her good recovery options. However, Zelda suffers from poor mobilbity with fast characters like and being able to outmaneuver her. Most of her kill moves can be Smash D.I.'ed out of. She is tall and has slow falling speed which makes her easy to KO vertically. Attributes Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Thrusts a hand in front of her, zapping opponent with magic. 4% *Down Tilt: Leg sweep. 7% It can meteor smash aerial opponents. *Down Smash: Low spin kick. 13% uncharged. 19% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Waves arm in front of herself with magical dots around her hand. 13% *Forward Smash: Thrusts hands forward, zapping opponent with magic. 19 uncharged. 28% fully charged *Up Tilt: Waves hand above her, causing magical dots to appear around her hands. 13% *Up Smash: Waves hand above her, damaging opponent with magic. 15% uncharged. 21% fully charged *Dash Attack: Thrusts hands forward at opponent. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Rotary spin in mid-air. 12% *Forward Aerial: Lightning Kick. 6%. 15% if sweetspoted. *Back Aerial: Lightning Kick. 6%. 20% if sweetspotted. *Up Aerial: Points finger up in air as ball of fire appears above her. 15% *Down Aerial: Kicks straight down. 16%. It can meteor smash powerfully. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Grabs opponent with both hands. 1% *Pummel: Twirls hands on opponent. *Forward Throw: Throws opponent forward with magic. 12% *Back Throw: Turns herself and opponent 180 degrees around and throws them with magic. 11% *Upward Throw: Lifts opponent above her head and throws them upward with magic. 9% *Down Throw: Throws opponent beneath her and repeatedly strikes the with magic. 11% Other *Ledge Attack: Zelda climbs onto the stage and kicks her opponent. 8% *100% Ledge attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Does a low kick. 6%. Risky because like Sonic's and Super Sonic's, it only attacks in front of her. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Concentrates a ball of fire. *Taunts: **Neutral: Charges up Din's Fire. **Up: Same as neutral taunt. **Side: Same as neutral taunt. *Revival platform: Unknown *Fanfare: "Medal Get" fanfare from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Wins: Looks to the side. *Loses: Claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Zelda1.png| throwing a bushin at Zelda, who is using Nayru's Love, in Twilight Town. Zelda2.png|Zelda using Lightning Kick on in Mushroom Kingdom III. Zelda4.png|Zelda airdodging next to Mithos Yggdrassil in Tower of Salvation. Zelda3.png|Zelda using her standard combo on in Meteo Voyage. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:The Legend of Zelda universe